Dual Hero Chronicles Arc 01 - The Trip (Work in progress)
by Sonny FIRESTORM
Summary: A story about a guy who discovered the world of Digimon... (Contains Swearing)
1. Chapter 1 - The Bus

**_Chapter 01 - The Bus_**

This is a story about my vacation, all the new people i met, all my friends whom i haven't seen in a long while, a newfound world and whatever else i can fit in these 10 days away from home.

This story starts on the road, inside that damned bus, alone... or so i wished.

* * *

><p>...zzz...ake...<p>

zzz...WAKE...

"WAKE UP!" a girl's voice shouted right in my ear.  
>Startled, i turned my head left and my face hit the window.<p>

I moaned "Ow...", but once i realized whose voice it was i ignored the pain and quickly turned my head right.  
>That girl on my right was starring at me, angry, with puffed cheeks.<br>She was already cute enough to make most guys would fall for her, adding those cheeks... it was overkill...

I'm being literal here, seeing her got me so desperate all i could do was scream, "AHHHHH! IT'S A MONSTER!"

"You jerk!" she shoted, "You ditched our class's bus... ditched ME!" she was forcing a tear back, "...and i'm the monster?!"

"Hold on" i said, "When did i ever ditch you?" as cheap as trying to flip the table is, i had no idea what to do.

Only made things worst unfortunately, "You're the worst!" she yelled and this time she WAS crying.

"CALM DOWN!" i barked.  
>Think, think, think... GOT IT, i konw how to solve this mess.<p>

I put my hands at the side of her shoulders "Listen, you never traveled before right?" threading on thin ice is nothing compared to this feeling, "Ask anyone, hell, even these chumps over here..." i pointed to the rest of the guys in the bus.

Those chumps were too scared to say anything, go figure.  
>"This is just the bus trip, literally <em>The<em> boring part of any trip. There's no need for you to get so worked up over it..."  
>Suprisingly someone else spoke, "You know, he's right about that, the only kind of trip you're meant to have fun on the road is a cruise."<p>

I glanced over the guy who said that, a red haired kid i didn't reconize.  
><em>Who cares?<em> i thought, his point was more then i could ever expect from this crowd, "It's like he said. Anyone would agree, the real fun starts once we arrive."

You know, she's a touch chick, to see her cry like that...  
>"Promise?" she asked, no way i'd screw up at this point but just in case i decided give a textbook anwser, "I promise.", instead of my usual <em>Ever seen me break a promise i actually promised?<em>

Well, in the end it worked, she calmed down, those chumps thought i was a boss and i took this oportunity to prevent further problems, "C'mon, i'll show you how to sleep on a bus." i whispered to her.  
>She nodded her head, i sat down, she sat beside me and i waited until she was asleep to go myself.<p>

_Conflict Resolved_ i guess?

_**CONTINUE**_

Next Episode: The Red Hero


	2. Chapter 2 - The Red Hero

_**Chapter 02 - The Red Hero**_

Well, that was certainly a nice adrenaline rush to start a story...

There's still some time before we arrive at our destination so i'm better off doing some explaining...

* * *

><p>The name's Taiki, <strong>Taiki Akimoto<strong> and the girl next to me is **Natsumi Katou** but i call her Natsu.

We're both 15 (i'm a few months older) and we met during kindergarten, when her family moved next door to mine.

There's no denying we're friends, not a day goes by without seeing her at least once.  
>But lately... seems like we're so far apart, likelly thanks to our current lives, which are incompatible no matter how you look at it.<p>

In school, she's basically perfect at everything. High Grades, helpful behavior, huge popularity, good at sports, you name it...  
>People just know me as the guy who's always at that spot behind the stairs on the first floor, the <em>Cursed<em> storage. (Me and my friends started it to keep people away)

Outside those gates however, i'm notorious for being rarely ever losing at Digimon CCG, along with having a peculiar playstyle.  
>Since i have a low allowance i started trading and selling some cards i don't want and today, on a good week, i get more money then my MONTHLY allowance.<br>Saddly my victories also attracts people wanting payback, and when punks can't make me lose what do you think they try to do?  
>(Keep in mind i said '<em>try to'<em>)

At any rate, she's a shiny princess while i'm a punk-beating high roller, our crowds just kick the other away, (Her fan clubs back in our junior year... man those guys were anoying, even when i beat them up they just kept coming back again and again) so she wanted something for the 2 of us to do together.

That's where this trip comes in, i got something i want to do near the place we're going and it solves her uneasiness all at once.

* * *

><p>Natsu whispered "Taiki, i think we arrived." in my ear. It's unbeliaveable how nice she can be when she's calm...<p>

Yeah, we arrived, the scent made it clear when i opened the window.  
>How i've missed that smell, the last time i got to relax at a beach was over 4 years ago, i think.<p>

Our bags were on the bus number 3, the one we were meant to travel on so we went before of anyone else got up to get Natsu stepped outside she got into hype mode, everything was so interesting i had a hard time making her focus. (usually it's the other way around)

"Hey..." a familiar voice said, "Whats her deal? First that histeria on the bus and now this, i don't get it." it was that guy who spoke before.  
>"You know Natsu don't you?" i asked, shockingly he had no idea who she was.<br>He was confused at my confusion, "How come you don't know her? She's so famous even..." i stopped mid-sentence once i realized something odd.

He was wearing the our school's basketball uniform.  
>It's true that i haven't been on the team for while, but i'm pretty sure i'd reconize that red hair, it really stands out.<p>

"What's wrong?" he made me snap out of my thought baloon, "You're... since when you've been on the team?" the words came outta my mouth before i could think of something to say.  
>"Pretty recently," he anwsered, "That's why you don't reconize me."<br>"Oh, ok then-" I punched him in the guts, "Crap..." he moaned in pain. "The last try-outs were 3 months ago and i was there, spill it, what's your deal?"

I took a step back just in case.  
>"Ok, ok, you got me, i'm not really part of the team." he slowly recovered from the hit, "But i'm not doing this to spy on the team.""Then why did you sneak on this bus?" i asked, ready for a fight.<p>

"I was looking..." when he raised his face i noticed something strange, his eyes turned crimson, "for someone like you."  
>Then he rushed at me, his fingers sinked into my forehead. At first there was only pain, but eventually i started seeing something.<p>

Actually, seeing isn't quite right, more like feeling what's in front of my eyes. A strange aura surrounded him, it _felt_ like it was yellow or golden and focused on his back... wings, perhaps.

After a little while he let go, once he did the _wings_ were gone, but the strange sensation did not."Why... this felt... so..." "Natural? I didn't put anything in you... that's all i'm gonna say."  
><em>Dammit!<em> i thought, whatever he done to me, it had drained me, i was too tired to keep my eyes open, let alone stand up.

Needless to say, i blacked out.

_**CONTINUE**_

Next Episode: The Blue Hero


	3. Chapter 3 - The Blue Hero

_**Chapter 03 -The Blue Hero  
><strong>_

My head was aching. Alot.  
>I woke up in what seemed to be a nursery.<p>

I felt like... **I had gotten out of a hellish nightmare.**

At least Natsu was there when i woke up, that brightened me up.  
>After i got up and looked her in the face i've noticed 2 things:<br>1) Her face was red.  
>2) That guy was standing by the wall talking to a doc.<p>

"You..." i said, "Hello to you too." he said back.

Right, right, casually saying hi like nothing happened, typical thing coming from him, but at the time i didn't know him, so i did the sanest thing that came to mind...  
>"Em... Natsu, you didn't forget our luggage at the bus did you?" i asked her.<br>She jumped into a panic, then i held her and told her "Go talk to our class's supervisor and ask her where's our luggage."  
>"But what about you?" she asked. That guy joined the chat, "I know a restaurant around the corner that serves exotic food, we could hold a table while we wait for you..."<p>

You know me, when a good escape to a conversation comes along i take it, no questions asked.  
>But since this is about food i need to stay safe, so i asked if "They serve meat there?"<p>

"Sea-food i think." he took the place's flier to confirm it, "Yeah, fishes, squids, that sorta stuff."  
>"Then Natsu, you go there, in the meantime we'll hold the table." then the last touch to make it convincing, "I'd go with you but the reason i fainted was lack of food, last time i ate something was yesterday..."<p>

She thought about it for a second, but eventually she agreed and we walked outta the place.

* * *

><p>Once outside i figured out where that was, it was a medical station about 4 or 5 blocks from that hotel.<p>

"Right, so it's around that corner?" she pointed at the direction me and unknown here were headed and he confirmed.  
>"Wait." Natsu said "Before i go, i didn't catch your name." , as a matter of fact, neither did i.<p>

"Oh, where are my manners. The name's **Raicho Kentaro**, but i prefer going by **Sonny**, it's what most people call me."

Now this guy's a real character.  
>At this point of the story i didn't know shit about him so all i can say is a quick description.<br>Hair even shorter then my own, crimson, likelly dyed, about my height, slightly less buffed.

At any rate, Natsu went back and i finally could get down to business with this guy.

We started walking to said place, since he didn't say anything i started talking, "Why you're always convenient when i don't expect it?"  
>He shrugged, "To be honest i'm just looking after my own convenience, that fact that it matches your's is a happy coincidence."<p>

So i went for a more serious point, "What's your deal?"  
>And he was pretty blunt, "I'm a Digimon Tamer.", i was like "WTF?!" because this made little to no sense, <em>what do digimon even have to do with anything?<em>

"Keep listening," he insisted "It'll blow your mind when you link the dots. When was the second time you saw me today?" he asked, man this guy loves being random.

Still, i anwsered, "That would be when you knocked me out, in front of the bus..."  
>He seemed pleased with that anwser, "Right, but check this out."<p>

He showed me a camera, or at least it seemed like one.  
>It was mostly red, hi-tech looking and adorned a neat looking crest.<p>

What he wanted to show me wasn't the camera thought, it was a recording he made.

* * *

><p>It started inside at the bus, minutes before they started unloading.<br>He turned the camera around to show he was the person recording. I saw glimpses of colors that shouldn't be there.

"Those colors..." it escaped my mouth, "So you CAN see them. Interesting..."

It's here that things take a turn for the strange, for starters, no sign of those golden wings behind him. (I believe i saw red instead, tinted with a little white. Oh yeah, i also got to see mine a bit, think it was blue or cyan)

But the important part is that he didn't walk out of the bus from behind me as i recall it.  
>Before the door opened he jumped out of the window on the left side and just waited out of sight, eventually things started happening like they should...<p>

"See there, that's you leaving the bus and..." he got a victory grin once he and i spotted...

"No fucking way... Another you?"

_**CONTINUE**_

Next Chapter: The Halo


	4. Chapter 4 - The Halo

_**Chapter 04 -The Halo  
><strong>_

Gotta say, when i woke up this morning i expected many unbeliveable or irrealistic problems to arise, but a doppleganger definetively wasn't on the list.

This second Sonny, though identical in appearance to the real one, lacked his personality and Aura, having golden wings instead of a red flow.

Still on the recording, after the fake knocked me out Sonny charged, only for it to vanish in the last second.

After that he **likelly** called for help, but you never know, he stopped recording when he charged the double.

* * *

><p>"<em>It wasn't me<em> just wasn't enough of an explanation, don't you think?" he asked, as if that would make me feel any better.

The fact that i started seeing auras again wasn't helping either. ( .Ever.) (Not travel trip, the other kind)

You never know what this guy's thinking, but you can be sure 60% of the time it's bent on screwing me up.  
>"I forgot to tell you something!" he broke the tension with a panic tone, "Careful with crowded areas, loosing control there usually means kissing your sanity goodbye."<p>

I had a similar reaction, shouting "What?!" the minute my brain understood what he meant.  
>Unfortunately half the restaurant heard me so i had to improvise, "They're gonna have a sale next week?"<br>"Don't worry, that last part was a joke." the bastard bursted into laughter, then he played along what i said, "They're going to start it way after we get back home."  
>But he also whispered, "I garantee you're not gonna like the MONSTER headache it's causes on people who can't handle it though."<p>

That... got me a little nervous, so i decided to change the subject.  
>"Regarding that part about Digimon..." it was what i wanted to know the most, and he knew it.<br>"That friend of yours is about 2 blocks from here, i'll save that for when she's not around." he said, much to my disapointment.

* * *

><p>He was right, she really did arrive in a jiffy, "I'm back." she said, shame her stamina didn't come along.<br>That and she was sweating. (Alot)

Sonny didn't know her so seeing her like that got him worried, "Are you Ok?" he asked.  
>But she ignored his concern because "I'm the captain of the Track team, this wasn't even a warm up."<br>But neither of us bought it, he did the honors of asking "Then why you're all wet?"

To my amusement, i was wrong. That wasn't sweat, "Some idiot carrrying a bucket of water bumped into me."

Let me be a jerk for 10 seconds. If i had shades with me i'd put them and shout _YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
><em>Why? Because i could almost see through her uniform's upper part.  
>(Her measures are often underestimated thanks of her usual clothes, a shame said people never saw her using pijamas or accidentally saw her using only underwear...)<p>

Ok, ok, enough of that.

The restaurant didn't have that "no shirt" rule so i was able to lend her my t-shirt. "Don't worry, it's clean."  
>I don't know why she was hesitant about it, it's not like i was... Oh wait, she must've thought i wanted her to change right here.<p>

That would explain why Sonny rushed her, "Go to the bathroom change already, you're gonna catch a cold... and we're hungry."  
>Thinking back, she was facepalming when i handed my shirt.<p>

* * *

><p>She came back wearing my uniform shirt, which looked nice on her. As did my buffed torso, much to the her anger and the excitement of the rest of the chicks on this joint. (Random backfire is random... and backfireful)<p>

Once i calmed her down (lost count on how many times i had to do that just on that 1st day) Sonny and i (**FINALLY!**) got to order our dishes.  
>I don't like describing food because it could make people around hungry, so all i'm gonna say is that it was great.<p>

Once we the 3 of us (yeah, she didn't order anything but she ate my salad, she's on a diet. No, she doesn't really need it, it's that girl thing...) were full we got the chat up to date. (And by chat i mean Natsu's interrogation about Sonny. It's nice that she cares about me, but i wish she wasn't overprotective...)

One of last questions, "Raicho-san, how come i saw you around school?" was likelly the only question i payed attention to, naturally because it was the only one i cared about and, hopefully, one that he was going to anwser sincerely.

He sighed, "First off, i told you to call me Sonny..." a glass of juice and a burp later, "I arrived in this school this year, but most of my 1st semester was spent in a hospital..."

She didn't like that, hospitals make her sad, "No worries though, all i did was remove my appendix. It took a long time to recover, true, but the success rate was on my side."  
>Right... e_e (For the record: He made that up. Although he really doesn't have the thing anymore so i guess it's half true)<p>

"Guys." i interrupted the chat (I mean, the interrogation) "The sun's almost down, we need to go back." i was likelly the only one watching the time as both looked like idiots looking for a clock, only to get suprised at how late it was.

* * *

><p>I lost much time being knocked out and squeezing anwsers outta this guy.<br>I wanted to get back to my friends, start working on the things i have planed for these **9 days**.

So many things... and plenty of time actually. (Or so i thought...)

**CONTINUE**

Next Chapter: The Partner


End file.
